


[Newt/Theseus] 怨念

by lucelucid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 骨科年下 NTR预警纽特知道了哥哥和格林德沃的肉体关系与自毁倾向后，终于放出了笼子里的老虎。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	[Newt/Theseus] 怨念

**Author's Note:**

> 有对两篇我很喜欢的GGTS和NSTS的设定的致敬
> 
>   
> [Kiss Kiss Bang Bang] by Kinayo  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457116
> 
> [Newt/Theseus] 办公桌 1 by athenawant  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575562

忒修斯回到魔法部的时候发现纽特已经在他的办公室外等候了。纽特垂下眼睛，还是不肯与他对视。他叹了口气，打开门请纽特进去。

刚进门忒修斯就被纽特突兀地推到门上，在他做出反应之前纽特直接伸手扯开了他的衬衣领子，露出了白皙脖颈上刺目的吻痕，往下是昨晚格林德沃在锁骨留下的青紫。

他挣开纽特，面无表情一颗一颗重新扣好了领口，扭头不去看自己的弟弟，却落入了一直渴望的温暖怀抱。纽特用力地抱紧了他，把头埋进忒修斯的颈窝。

“我很抱歉，忒修斯。”纽特的声音有些哽咽，冰凉的泪水濡湿了布料，“我很抱歉。”纽特重复到。这次忒修斯没有挣开，但也没有回应。他只是沉默地站在那，束手任由纽特的拥抱压得他胸骨发疼。  


  
  
纽特吮吻着忒修斯的耳侧，他的吻一路流连到脖颈，这里都是忒修斯的味道，他着迷地舔吻着，想要盖住入侵者留下的标记。

纽特把忒修斯放在办公桌上，不由得回忆起少年时看到忒修斯和上司的交合，后来那张办公桌成了他的执念与恐惧的来源。现在忒修斯就像那时一样，无力的，顺从的，躺在这张办公桌上，接受来自弟弟的爱抚，美好的肉体肆意横陈着。力量和生命的活力蕴藏在完美的肉体下，像蓄势待发的囊毒豹。他轻轻揉弄忒修斯过于饱满的胸肌，痴迷地幻想这里会涌出乳白的汁液。他舔吻膜拜忒修斯背部恰到好处的肌肉和流畅的曲线，从耸起的肩胛骨到吸引了太多觊觎目光的紧窄腰身。无数人透过马甲和西装意淫首席傲罗的身体，现在他安静地躺在自己身下。光滑的肌肤随着忒修斯的呼吸起伏。纽特的食指顺着背部流畅凹陷的脊沟滑下，从脖颈到臀部，激起忒修斯下意识的颤抖，像他梦中一样美好迷人。

“为什么从来不是我，’修斯？”他喃喃问到。没有停下亲吻。忒修斯的喘息加重了，并没有答话的意愿。纽特捧起忒修斯的头，指尖滑进哥哥的卷发，强迫他抬起头，像情人一样亲昵地含吮忒修斯肉欲的下唇。

“从前你吻我的眼睛时，我总好奇亲吻你湿润的嘴唇会是什么感觉。我不能直视你，因为我没有办法在你说教时把目光从你的下唇上移开。” 纽特捂住忒修斯的眼睛，不想看到那对灰蓝眼睛中的震惊与失望

“你总是那么喜欢拥抱和亲吻，我无法拒绝。哥哥和别人做爱的时候也会一直索要亲吻吗，像你拥抱我一样主动？” 他难以克制地再次吮吻上忒修斯的厚唇，享受忒修斯在他怀中轻轻颤抖。

纽特的手覆上忒修斯昨晚被格林德沃使用过的穴口，轻轻探入两个指节，傲罗烂熟的穴肉立刻热情地缠住了他。“我本以为我可以忍受一辈子做个古怪笨拙的弟弟，只能在梦中这样触碰你，忍受一次次被人捷足先登。”

纽特激动起来，掐紧忒修斯的腰，强硬地直接将自己埋进已经被操熟的穴里，“可你竟然……”，他声音里带了怒气，还有些哽咽，越发用力把自己顶进忒修斯的身体里。

“你愿意为格林德沃去死。”（You would rather die for him)

“你还想要杀死自己……”

痛苦嫉妒和后怕自责一起，都化作怒火燃烧了纽特的理智。纽特发狠地操着忒修斯，不给忒修斯一点喘息的时间。他的巴掌落在哥哥白皙柔软的屁股上，留下通红的掌印，把饱满的臀肉揉捏到变形。色情的声响和征服的意味几乎将忒修斯仅存的理智击溃。纽特毫不留情地在湿热的甬道内进出，性器碾开每一寸褶皱，用力顶到深处的腺体。忒修斯被纽特从身后抱着，他被自己的弟弟完全打开了。快感让他的腰身不停地颤抖，肌肉紧绷，背部隆起优美的弧线，像被驯服的母豹。

“你怎么敢有杀死自己的念头？”

纽特的巴掌持续落下，向来坚韧的傲罗从来没有觉得肉体上的疼痛如此令人难以忍受。忒修斯的脑袋被操成了一团浆糊，只能胡乱地摇着头，却无法反驳。有那么一瞬间他确实认为能在格林德沃的棋盘上平静地死去也是个不错的选择。

冰凉的泪水又一次落进忒修斯的脖颈，纽特附在忒修斯耳边低声恳求，“不要离开我，哥哥……不要丢下我一个人。”  


纽特在忒修斯的窄腰上留下了青紫的手印，他掐住忒修斯的腰把忒修斯翻过来啃咬傲罗的乳头，性器翻过一周还留在穴内顶弄。傲罗漂亮的胸肌出乎意料得柔软，忒修斯在纽特的戏弄下轻轻颤抖。他放过了肿胀挺立的乳头，舌头舔过哥哥为了撑起西服锻炼出的柔软且过度丰满的胸部，用力吮吸挤压仿佛他的哥哥能带领他前往应许的流奶与蜜之地。忒修斯受不了这种对待，轻轻挣扎起来。

纽特温柔地束缚住忒修斯的双手，吻继续在忒修斯光滑的皮肤上游走，下身仍然在哥哥体内操弄。他一只手握住忒修斯可怜的流水的性器，舌头舔过忒修斯的耳廓，在濡湿的水声中轻声问，“修斯想射吗？” 忒修斯难耐地呜咽，耳尖红透了，热烫的身体轻轻扭动，含紧了纽特的性器。纽特终于直视了忒修斯灰蓝的眼睛，那里现在已经被迷蒙的水雾灌满，像透过厄里斯魔镜凝望一片海。纽特叹了口气，到底是对少见的柔软的兄长心软了。他轻轻抵住忒修斯的额头，“哥哥和我一起吧。”

忒修斯主动搂住纽特的脖子，橄榄绿的眼睛后藏着的深切的情感让他的心为之颤动。他闭上眼，一个柔软的吻轻轻落在纽特的唇间。今天这一切，不是他一直以来渴望的来自弟弟纽特的爱，但如果这是纽特仅有的，那他只能接受。

不论是作为情人还是哥哥。

他的回应显然刺激了纽特，纽特牵起忒修斯的手，十指紧扣，搂住兄长的腰身更加冲动地进出。最后掐着腰窝按紧了傲罗色情的屁股，射在了忒修斯又热又湿的穴里。忒修斯释放后有些脱力，已经无力阻止了。只是小口地喘着气，头低垂着靠在纽特的肩上，皮肤被操出了淫靡的红粉，蒸腾出煽情的薄汗。纽特情难自禁再次吻上了兄长迷人的身体。

纽特抽出性器，着迷地看着忒修斯艳红的穴翕动着，一滴不露含紧了他的精液。他随意地召来一颗两指宽的鸟蛇卵，顺手塞进去堵住了小穴。忒修斯显然还没回过神来，没有异议地接受了弟弟折磨人的占有欲。纽特满意地俯下身吻吻忒修斯迷蒙的蓝眼睛，整理好他散乱的额发，收紧手臂，感受忒修斯在他怀里无力地轻声喘息和颤抖。

“嘘，我会修好你的，‘修斯。”

纽特像儿时忒修斯慷慨给予他晚安吻一样，虔诚地吻上了哥哥的额头。

这样哥哥就是他的了。

————————

我真的好爱 ‘修斯 这个叫法🙊 亲昵又色情 写宠溺的太太真的好会

我喜欢摇摇欲坠的故事，但又俗气的想要好结局，喜欢圆满的故事，完整的人。所以KKBB里破碎的哥哥不是纽特的怨念，是我的。


End file.
